Best Friends Brother
by Bluerose-Raven
Summary: One shot between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. InuYasha and Kagome are best friends, but she has a crush on his older brother. Does she manage to tell him how she feels without ruining her friendship with Inu? Lets find out. Song fic!


**Best Friends Brother**

**Rated:**E for Everyone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the InuYasha storyline or the song Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice. (A/N: And this is a one shot/song fic. Based on Modern Times.)

**He's The One For Me!**

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Hello?" Came the voice from the other end. A girl about 19 years old fiddled with the phone realizing who had answered, she quickly gathered herself.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. It's Kagome, is InuYasha there?" Kagome asked as calmly as she could muster.

"Yeah, hold on…InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru called as he placed the phone down. Kagome squealed happily, she was thrilled he was home. "Yo, Kags! You coming over?" InuYasha asked once picking up the phone.

"Huh? Yeah, be there in 15 Inu!" Kagome replied as she hung up the phone rushed to get over to the Taishou brother's home.

~15 Minutes Later~

Kagome arrived at InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's house, parked her car and walked up to their front door. Sesshoumaru answered the door and let her in. "He's upstairs with the others." Sesshoumaru told her, she nodded and rushed up to InuYasha's room. Kagome and InuYasha had been best friends since 2nd grade. However since the 7th grade, Kagome had the biggest crush on his older brother, Sesshoumaru and never had the courage to tell him because she thought it might hurt her relationship with InuYasha. The best friends were about to graduate high school in a week, they were studying together for finals today.

"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha yelled again. Kagome shook her head and looked at him quickly. "What's with you today girl? You're so dazed." InuYasha told her as he went back to studying out of his math text book.

"Guess I'm just nervous about finals Inu." Kagome smiled.

"Relax! You always get high marks, you'll be fine." InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go get some water." Kagome said as she got off his bed with her water glass and walked out of his room looking down the stairs to see Sesshoumaru hanging with some of his buddies. Kagome stood there and smiled watching them toss a football around the living room day dreaming about telling Sesshoumaru how she felt for him.

_**I call you up when I know he's at home,**__**  
><strong>__**I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone**__**  
><strong>__**Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?**__**  
><strong>__**Should I give him a smile?**__**  
><strong>__**Should I get up and leave?**_

Kagome snapped herself out of her trance when she remembered InuYasha was expecting her back quickly and rushed to the kitchen to fill her glass with water, she found herself staring at Sesshoumaru again, he made a glance towards her and she turned her head hiding her blush.

_**I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking**__**  
><strong>__**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?**__**  
><strong>__**I really hope I can get him alone**__**  
><strong>__**I just don't, don't want him to know..**_

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru and day dreamed herself being alone with him in the living room singing to him about him being the one for her.

_**Yeeeeeeah!**__**  
><strong>__**My best friend's brother is the one for me**__**  
><strong>__**Yeeeeeeah!**__**  
><strong>__**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! **__**Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB! BFB!  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother!<strong>_

Kagome was so lost in her day dream she fell in the sink water running and got soaked, sighing for getting distracted again she cleaned up a bit and went back to InuYasha's room to continued studying. "Geeze, what happened to you?" InuYasha asked her with a confused look on his face.

"I got into a fight with your sink…" Kagome lied quickly as she was trying to dry her clothes. InuYasha laughed as he got off the bed and went to leave the room. "Hey! Where are you going?" Kagome asked him noticing he was headed down the stairs now.

"Asking Sesshoumaru to let you borrow a shirt. Mine won't fit you." InuYasha said, Kagome blinked a few times and blushed. A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru came up and handed her a white tee-shirt.

"Hope this will do. I didn't think you'd like the others." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded as she took the shirt and went to change in the bathroom, by the time she returned she noticed he was gone and InuYasha was back in his room laying on the bed. Kagome sighed heavily as she went in the room and continued to study until it was time for her to go home. InuYasha and her made plans to get together and hang out the next day after school. Kagome gathered her things and left.

~The Next Day~

School was over after a long 7 hours and Kagome was waiting by her car to pick up InuYasha when she saw Sesshoumaru by his own car using his drum sticks on the hood of his car. Kagome smiled as she watched him.

_**I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Because if you're not around, it's my object to shine<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head?<br>I don't know what to do  
>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want him to know**_

Kagome closed her eyes as she imagined herself standing on the hood of his black porche dancing and singing with a microphone and him drumming the beat to her song.

_**Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to,  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind!<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother!<strong>_

InuYasha jumped out in front of Kagome making her scream, he laughed as she punched him in the arm and watched Sesshoumaru drove off as Kagome calmed her heart and got in her car with InuYasha. "Haha! Scared ya!" InuYasha laughed as he put on his seat belt.

"I will so get you back, Inu! Ready?" Kagome asked him as she started the car up. He nodded as she headed to their favorite hangout spot, the diner. It was a quick drive but when they got there, all their friends were there and waiting for them. Kagome sat beside InuYasha across from Sango and Miroku, she glanced over a few tables and saw Sesshoumaru sitting with his friends and let herself stare at him, she even began singing the song she created to tell Sesshoumaru her feelings.

"Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related…" She sang out, gathering the attention of Sesshoumaru and his friends, their eyes met as InuYasha nudged her gently.<p>

"Why don't you actually go over there and tell him." InuYasha said, Kagome looked at him in shock, had he known this whole time that she liked his older brother.

"B—But…How did…How long…" Kagome asked confused now. InuYasha smiled and chuckled as he pushed her to her feet.

"I'm your best friend, it's my job to know. Now, tell him!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome smiled as she walked down the aisle towards Sesshoumaru singing the last part of the song which she knew would get his attention.

"Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3<br>I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and..<br>Yeeeeaaah  
>My best friend's brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother!<br>BFB, BFB  
>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother!" Kagome sang out as she danced around. As she finished everyone was clapping and whistling excitedly. Sesshoumaru stood up and took her hands in his smiling.<p>

"Now I wonder who that was directed towards, hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Uhh…Umm…Well you see…It was…f-for y—you…" Kagome stammered with a bright pink blush. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Kags." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome smiled happily as they hugged, shared another kiss and faced the cheering crowd.

"Yep, my best friends brother is the one for me." Kagome said as they went back to dancing and partying. Kagome and InuYasha graduated the next day, Kagome stayed at Sesshoumaru's place and did online classes for college. 5 years later, Sesshoumaru popped the question to Kagome during one of her favorite band's concerts, they were married 3 months later and are now expecting their first child.

The End!


End file.
